My Good Girl Gone Bad
by KMPC
Summary: Clare Edwards and Imogen? Are you serious? How did Eli find out about Clare's fight that happened only two hours ago? Word spreads fast at Degrassi. Maybe a little too fast. SEQUAL to It's About to be a Girl Fight.


**A/N:** So, you guys liked **It's About to be a Girl Fight** and some of you wanted to know Eli's take on it. So, here's the sequel! It's a one-shot, don't expect another sequel to this. So, nothing much! Read and enjoy! Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>My Good Girl Gone Bad<strong>

**Summary: **Clare Edwards and Imogen? Are you serious? How did Eli find out about Clare's fight that happened only two hours ago? Word spreads fast at Degrassi. Maybe a little too fast. SEQUAL!

* * *

><p><strong>Eli's POV (Period 4)<strong>

"Did you hear what happened first period?"

"I can't believe that actually happened!"

"I heard it was pretty hot. Let's watch it during lunch!"

"Oh god, who knew she could fight?"

"I know right? She's the last person I would expect to get in a fight."

I massaged my temples as I heard gossip being spread. It was twenty minutes into rehearsal and we got nothing done. Fiona was running late and I was left alone to run rehearsals.

Not only was Fiona missing, so was Imogen. I'm missing my two important people for the play and we can't rehearse anything if they aren't here. I stood up and I checked to see if the props were all ready.

When I got to the table, the props were horribly made. The food connecting to the tray wasn't glued on correctly, the trees and bushes we needed weren't clean. The table set wasn't made and the set for Fiona's scenes weren't even painted. I ran my hand over my face in frustration.

If Clare was still on play production, the props wouldn't even be on my mind. I know for a fact that she would have everything set and ready. Of course, I messed up and we broke up. These were times when I wished things weren't so awkward between us.

My therapist told me, I should never think about the bad times with Clare. I should never think about Clare period. I tried my hardest, but I needed her now. I needed her to take off the stress of my shitty ass prop manager.

I searched the theater for my prop manager and spotted her on the table, talking to her friends. I walked up to her and I said, "Tawnee! What are you doing? You have to finnish your props." Tawnee was a scrawny girl. She was in grade nine with an acne problem. She had wild fire red hair and skin with a pink undertone.

Tawnee promised me she would get her work done when it was needed to be done. Obviously she lied. Hard Worker my ass. Here she was gossiping with her little grade nine friends.

Tawnee stood up and I could see worry on her face. "Sorry Eli. I'll go work on that now." She was a shy girl and she didn't cause any trouble. I watched as she walked back to her work and I exhaled in frustration. I turned to the tiny grade niners in front of me and asked, "Have any of you seen Imogen or Fiona lately?"

A tiny girl with glasses and blonde pigtails said, "I saw Fiona on the way to the bathroom. She'll be here in a few minutes, she got caught up talking to Mr. Perino. Something about graduation." All of the tiny girls in front of me nodded in agreement.

I nodded and some relief was taken off but where in the sane hell was Imogen? She was usually the first person in the theater room. I saw her this morning and nothing seemed off. Either she's ditching or… she's ditching.

"What about Imogen?" The tiny girls around me started to giggle and said, "Imogen is in the office. She was in a fist fight with a girl in her second period." I scrunched my eyebrows and said, "A fist fight? With who?" Another girl said, "I don't know her name. But according to the pictures going around, she's in grade ten. We tried playing the video but it was too loud. So we're going to watch it during the lunch."

I shook my head and groaned. I walked away and I started pulling at my hair. My partner for the play is late and one of the most important characters was in trouble. Great, what am I suppose to do now?

I sat on the stage and I laid there as I heard people practicing their lines or some people gossiping. Everyone was talking about a fight. They were all talking about Imogen. I heard people saying that she got her ass kicked. I laughed silently. I knew Imogen had an attitude, but what did she do in order for some chick to beat the crap out of her?

My phone in my pocket buzzed and I checked to see who texted me. I looked at my phone and Adam's name popped up on my screen I flipped it open and there it was. I sat up a little too quickly and my head started to pound.

Right there in front of my eyes, was a picture of Imogen in class with blood and cuts all over her body. That didn't shock me. What shocked me the most was the girl who's fist was connected to Imogen's jaw. It wasn't just a girl, it was _Clare._

My eyes were probably bulging out of my sockets. I felt some guy from the play pat my shoulder as he looked at what I was on my screen.

"I know surprising isn't it? Who knew your Ex had a mean right hook. Haha watch the video, it's the best thing ever. It was even better live." I scratched my head and I couldn't believe anything right now. "Hold the phone, you were there?"

He smiled and said, "Fuck yeah I was. That was probably the sexiest, most memorable fight at Degrassi. They fought for fifteen minutes straight. Fifteen minutes of pure Heaven. You HAD to be there." He walked away as I sat in shock.

I read what Adam wrote with the picture. It was the exact replica of my facial expression. I needed to get to the bottom of this. As soon as class was over and lunch would start, I will watch that video.

_**Adam Torrez:**_ _O_O dude, it's Imogen AND Clare! Meet me by the table outside. We are soooo watching the video._

**During lunch**

My eyes were glued to the laptop screen in front of me. Adam and I were outside watching the fight in Mr. Hernandez's cooking class. Clare and Imogen sure were in a fist fight. Shock ran throughout my entire body.

Yelling and grunting and cheering came from Adam's laptop. On occasions I could actually hear the punches Clare was giving Imogen. Clare punched Imogen in the jaw so hard, I had to hold onto my jaw, actually _feeling _ the pain Clare caused.

Me and Adam's eyes never once left the screen. For fifteen minutes straight, we were silent. The occasional 'oohs' and 'holy shit' would leave our mouths. I will admit, watching Clare being so angry and being violent as fuck was a major turn on. The guy from rehearsal wasn't lying, it was actually a very **very** sexy fight.

We watched as Clare and Imogen were rolling on the ground and watched in amazement as Imogen gave girly fighting moves while Clare gave street fight gang moves. Imogen would scratch and slap while Clare stuck to punching and kicking and door knockers.

What got me and Adam off our seats was when Clare's bright ass bra was exposed. Adam's jaw was dropped as I stared in amazement. I still couldn't believe I got to touch those gorgeous things. We heard as the boys in the class yell in excitement at witnessing Clare's boobs.

I got really angry and I wanted to punch them. Only I go to see her bra. Only I was supposed to see them, no one else. But on the bright side, they will absolutely never see her actual breasts.

I watched as Clare was pulled away from Imogen by Sav. When she escaped from Sav's strong grip and she leapt towards a bloody Imogen and punched her square in the jaw, Adam and I just HAD to jump in excitement.

I looked around and literally everyone outside was watching the fight. I could hear the girls and the cheers of the crowd coming out of the speakers of their laptops and cellphones.

I looked at the comments and views on the video. Over 3,000 people viewed the video in less than three hours. How crazy is that?

"Dude, dude, look! Students from Bardell, Alexander Mackenzie, and even that fancy shamncy Etobicoke School of Arts (1) knows about the fight! Clare and Imogen are legendary!" Adam gushed.

I looked at the comments and noticed that the views and comments were growing. Their were a lot of nasty comments towards Imogen, saying she was a sucky ass fighter. To be totally honest, she really did suck.

"Man, I know. Who knew Clare would get into a fight?" Adam was about to answer when Fiona sat across from us and said, "Everyone with a brain." Adam and I looked at each other with questioning looks.

It kind of surprised me that Fiona and Adam were back to speaking terms. I guess me befriending her, made him befriend her also.

"Excuse me?" Adam said. Fiona smiled and said, "I said, everyone with a brain, Adam. It's always the cute, quiet ones that come out to be the naughty ones." I scrunched my eyebrows together. How in the hell did she know that? And is she hitting on my Clare? I mean, Clare. Ah, fuck it already.

"And Ms. Coyne, how in the sane hell do you know that?" Fiona took off her expensive looking Channel glasses and said, "Because, i'm a girl. We just know this type of things, Eli. And besides it's pretty obvious. Clare was a dancer. She has control of her body, balance, is smart, and has a strong mind. That is how you can tell of someone is bound to be a fighter."

Adam raised an eyebrow, "So, if anyone has those traits, they are bound to be a fighter?" He said sarcastically. We laughed and punched knuckles. Fiona groaned and said, "No, you imbeciles. Just because you have those traits doesn't automatically mean you are to be a fighter. It just means you are most likely to be one."

I raised my brows and said, "Well, I guess that makes sense…" Adam laughed and shook his head. "Have you seen the fight, Fiona?" Fiona nodded her head and said, "Yeah, Holly J, Anya, and I watched it during study period."

Adam looked at the laptop and started reading comments aloud, "Seanboy287 says, 'Damn, who's the hottie with the light brown hair? She kicked some fucking ass!'" he laughed, I wanted to punch that Seanboy287, "Fangirl93 said, 'OMG, did you see that right hook? much love to the dirty blonde, from Etobicoke School of Arts!'"

Adam looked up at me with a smug grin and said, "You dated a girl who just made Degrassi history." I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Stop bringing it up." He just shrugged and continued to read the comments to himself.

I looked up and I saw Imogen heading our way. I started to freak out and said, "Dude, dude! Put it away, Imogen comes our way." He freaked out and closed the tab and pretended he was working on his essay for Ms. Dawes class. Fiona was pretending she was looking for something in her binder and I looked around at nothing, like a dumb ass, as usual.

"Hey guys, can I sit here?" We all nodded and my gaze fell to the table. I saw the huge cut on Imogen's cheek. It was pretty nasty and for some reason I wanted to poke it. I looked up and noticed Fiona and Adam were literally staring at Imogen as she played with her food.

We all sat in an uncomfortable silence until Fiona said something that made my jaw literally hit the floor. "So, Imogen… how's the day gone so far?" Did she seriously ask that? The girl was beaten up by a girl who weighs 105 pounds and is barely 5'2. I don't think her day was that fantastic.

Imogen's eyes went black with rage and quickly masked it up and said, "Oh, fine." She said sarcastically. I looked at Adam and he was trying to hold in a laugh. I grinned and smacked his leg. He scowled at me and I gave him a look that said, 'back off, man'

He nodded and gave me a reassuring smile. Knowing Adam, he was going to say something that will get us in trouble.

He looked at Imogen and said, "So, Imogen," I groaned and put my head in my hands. I can't wait to hear what he has to ask, "How is Clare?" I heard Fiona and Adam giggle and my cheeks to grow red. I looked up and I saw Imogen flaring with anger. When I say anger, I mean _anger_. The girls nostrils were flaring and she looked like she was ready to pounce.

ha, I would be scared to be Adam and Fiona at the moment, but why should I? The girl can't fight. I chuckled out loud and everyone looked at me, I blushed a little and tried to hide my grin forming on my face. Okay, what I thought was a dick move. haha, I just couldn't help myself.

Imogen stared at a smiley Adam. She stood up and cleared her throat, "Excuse me, I have to go sit with my friends." Imogen sneered.

We all waited until she walked back into the building, to start laughing. I couldn't help myself, it was too funny.

"Haha, Adam that was so dicks, man." I laughed and I watched as Fiona and Adam high fived. For the rest of lunch period, we all talked about the fight, just like every student at Degrassi.

"Okay, so now, we discuss Clare's beautiful electric blue bra…"

**After school**

I was by my locker looking for my textbooks when I over heard that Wesley kid and Dave talking about the fight. I smirked and was about to close my locker when I overheard that Wesley kid, mention Clare's bra.

"Yeah man! I got to touch Clare's boobs earlier this school year!" I heard Dave scoff and said, "Come on man, give it up. You did not touch Clare's delicious breasts."

I clenched my fists, continuing to listen to their conversation. "Yes I did! I asked her if I could touch em' and she gave the thumbs up!" Him saying that didn't get me angry, that fact that he said it smugly made me angry. Dave laughed and said, "Wesley, my man." I heard Wesley make this weird ass sound and said, "Yeeup, yeeup, I got Clare Edwards wrapped around my fingers." That got me right there. I slammed my locker shut and turned around and I looked at Wesley straight in the eyes, "What did you say about Clare Edwards?"

The poor guy looked terrified, Dave looked just as scared and he looked like he didn't know what to do. I walked up to Wesley and brought him by his collar of his plaid shirt. "What. Did you say. About Clare Edwards?" Wesley was speechless.

Dave put his hand on my shoulder and I glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender and backed away a little. "Hey man, Wesley is just…being Wesley" Dave looked like he was about to puke and Wesley looked like he was about to pass out.

I brought Wesley closer and said, "Listen here Betenkamp, don't you ever, _**ever**_ talk about Clare like that. You understand? She's not some skank like Bianca that you can talk about like that." I watched as Wesley nodded vigorously. I let him go and he dropped his flute and ran in the other direction.

I watched as Dave slowly picked up his friends Flute and slowly backed away. "Hey man, We-Wesley doesn't cause much harm…" When I didn't respond and just watched him, he quickly followed his friend.

I chuckled and walked to Mr. Perino's class to pick up my essay that he told me to pick up after school.

_**ooo**_

I was by the side table the was close to the door and I could here talking. I peeked out the door and I saw Clare and Alli walking my way. I stuffed my essay into my bag and said goodbye to Mr. Perino.

I walked out with my arms crossed and my famous smirk, plastered onto my face. I looked her up and down and mentally smiled. She had cuts and scratched on her arms. Her hair was a little messy and she had blood on her pants. She was looking around nervously while I examined her.

I had to admit, I give the girl props. I didn't know she had it in her. I guess she prover me wrong. I looked at her plump lips and sighed. I missed the feeling of her lips on mine. The way her tiny hands would get lost in my hair and the way her body fit perfectly on top of mine, when we would make out in her room.

One day, we will get back together. If I had to wait until after High School was over, I would. I want to know the reason why her and Imogen fought. Whatever reason it was, I was proud of her. I knew Imogen had a fast mouth that got her into trouble. I was proud that Clare could handle herself like that.

I didn't even realize I was smirking at her until she awkwardly said, "What?" I chuckled and looked at her one last time. I walked around the two girls shaking my head. This girl will be the death of me.

I made my way towards Adam's locker when all of a sudden I heard,

"EDWARDS! YOU DA BOMB GIRL! YOU DA BOMB!"

"CHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I smiled and continued my way to meet Adam. Clare Edwards, I am forever proud of you.

Clare Diana Edwards, is my good girl gone bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, there you go! What did you guy's think? Did you like it? This sequel was so much fun to write! Wait a little while for the next chapter of DD. I accidentally put it in the trash bin and erased everything in the bin! So, I have to re-write it all over again! :( I was so sad, because I thought it was so cute. So, now I have to try and remember what I wrote. I shall see you guys after I update DD! And I will not make another one-shot on this subject. Sorry. But! Expect more one-shots! I have so many ideas! Okay, bye guys leave me some review? thanks! Stay Gorgeous! ;D

**(1)** Etobicoke School of Arts is the dance school Aislinn goes to!


End file.
